


Fair's Fair [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: The whole thing started with Hendricks' stupid homemade lunch.





	Fair's Fair [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fair's Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46245) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> More podfic unearthed from my old files, again from 2015. This time I know I didn't post this because the24thkey posted a podfic of the same just a few days before I finished this one and I thought I should give it some time. Well, it's four years later, so maybe I can post it now.

**Download and streaming:** [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Fair's%20Fair.mp3) (right click and save as to download) | 13:41


End file.
